Slimes
White Slime White slime is a dangerous substance found in dark caves and tunnels. It is thought to be a living thing, but it is so extraordinarily dangerous and feared that scientists haven't been able to study it very much. It is a translucent substance with a white sheen. When it comes into contact with biological matter, it will eat away at it, transforming the cells it touches into more white slime. It will consume skin, muscle, blood, organs, plants, fungi, and even bones and most clothing. The process of being turned into white slime is excruciating for living victims, and once the process starts there is just one thing that can stop it. And that is sunlight. Exposure to the sun will kill white slime in a matter of seconds, turning it into a hard crumbly crust. However, since the substance is found deep in caves, it's rare that a victim has time to escape into the open before dying. Even chopping off an infected limb isn't a surefire method of stopping white slime, as it quickly enters the bloodstream and gets circulated around the body. Amputation can buy a person more time though, as it will take a little while for the small amount of slime in the blood to grow its way back to dangerous levels. Black Slime Black Slime is thought to be a relative of White Slime. Like White Slime, it lives primarily in caves. It dislikes sunlight, and will slowly crawl away from it, but it won't be destroyed by it like White Slime is. Black Slime, however, is instantly neutralized and killed when coming into contact with water. If a person's skin comes into contact with Black Slime, it will at first feel cold, but if it isn't quickly killed with water, it will enter the person's cells and cause them to feel like their skin is burning. Like a tattoo, the Black Slime will stay in the cells forever, and the burning sensation will never go away completely. Most victim either go mad, kill themselves, or have the infected body part amputated to get rid of the pain. Dedinos Dedinos are a species which are immune to the effects of all known slimes. White Slime Blue SlimeBlack Slime Blue Slime, unlike the Black or White slimes, is not deadly. In fact, it's the exact opposite. Since its discovery, Blue Slime has been used by some doctors for treating infected wounds. The slime eats away at deadly bacteria, dirt, etc. and cleans the wounds so the injured can be healed appropriately. The slime gives the area around the wound a cooling sensation which helps ease the pain. Blue Slimes can be found in caves like the Black and White slimes. They do not mind sunlight as much as the other slimes, so they can be found near the entrance. Other SlimesCategory:Animal It has been theorized that the honey that is created in the Honey Pits of Laladoon is another type of slime, called Yellow Slime, since this honey is made up of small bacteria, giving it a living quality. This theory is disputed in the scientific community, however.